When your Love is Stuck in a Coma
by OrangeRamenChan
Summary: How will Sasuke Live with out his love in his life? Will his Love ever see the light of day again one last time or will she die with out a proper Farewell? Don't own Naruto. FEMNARU!


Sasuke sat right next to his blonde lovers bed side with a stressful expression on his face. He already knew that Naruto wouldn't make it but he still had high hopes and when ever some one tried to tell him he should save him self the trouble of doing so he denied them but he knew, Oh yeah Sasuke knew.

_She was dieing_

Sasuke grieved that his love of his life was in a coma, He felt it was his fault that she was in that state. He was supposed to be her light, her guardian angel, and protect her but he couldn't even do that right, When he thought that stress would welcome him into sleep he was wrong, Shikamaru had interrupted him.

"I know it's hard for you Sasuke, every one loved Naruto so much but some times you have to let go, things happen for reasons and you know Naruto wouldn't want you to be sad, We already know she'll die so let her die knowing you're okay, alright?" Said Shikamaru honestly. Sasuke nodded but deep down inside he loved her and would never move on.

He'd be like one of those old cranky Men who would yell at the kids and threaten to whack them with his cane when ever they'd get on his lawn because with out Naruto he'd shut him self away again. "Okay Shikamaru, Could I stay with you for a while?" asked Sasuke awkwardly. Shikamaru sighed thinking this was troublesome but Sasuke needed him and Sasuke wasn't one to ask to come over, he was a man of personal space. Shikamaru nodded.

Sasuke slightly smiled as Shikamaru exited the room and a Nurse entered "Uchiha-san, I'm sorry to inform you but the surgery we've done on your wife may not have full effect, she could still possibly have certain death" Sasuke wasn't surprised much all this talk about death had worn him out. "I know I have been aware of it for some time now, and I'm okay with it, She'll be some where better, now just wait until she wants to take her departure" The Nurse wanted to say some thing but nodded and exited the room quickly.

Sasuke stood up watching his wife's beautiful face crumble away and turn into nothing but dust and how she inhaled and exhaled and her shiny golden hair turned into stringy dried bundle of knots. God she was beautiful but she was so unfortunate. Why couldn't she live out of all the people? Perhaps God had needed her assis- NO he needed to suck it up and prepare for what was coming because

_She was dieing._

"Okay Naruto, Well I love you and I hope you have a some what comfortable journey, I think you leaving is the best possible option for both of us I'm not keeping you in this state where you could live or die, because the pain of seeing you like this is to much to endure so for both of us, you can now leave in peace" said Sasuke Kissing his Wife on the forehead and setting him self down on the couch letting a heavy slumber wash over him.

_***Next Morning***_

Sasuke woke up to the sound of rushing nurses and the doctor trying to shock his wife back to life. "Oh god No! Please don't leave me Naruto I can't live with out you!" yelled Sasuke rushing over to his wife's side taking her hand in his, for a few seconds a heart beat could be heard and he saw his wife's beautiful oceanic eyes flutter open. "try to Sasuke" whispered his lover softly yet so weakly.

Sasuke put his head down tears streaming on his face as his lovers eyes once again closed never to open, never to see the light of day, and never to see him again. "She's dead" said the doctor to the nurses as every one bowed there heads in respect towards Naruto.

"Bye My love, See you on the other side" said Sasuke as he had the nurses drive his wife's once lively body to a cemetery near by. Sasuke exited the hospital and entered his car driving to his house and soon arriving entering it. Sasuke grabbed a change of clothes and exited his house dumping them in the trunk and getting back in his car.

He drove to the cemetery where the funeral would be and came to a halt when he had gotten there. 'this is it' thought Sasuke sadly as he walked to the funeral hearing piano music being played. "We have come here today to grieve over the death of Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke uchihas Wife. Now every one take a minute to pray for this amazing women" every one and Sasuke prayed for Naruto but Sasuke knew he prayed the hardest because she was his love and always would be, no other women would fill in her spot.

Once every one prayed he saw his wife being put in a coffin and buried underground, the dirt of the floor covering her beautiful face. Sasuke left to Shikamarus and stayed there for a while until he was ready to go back to his and you know whose apartment.

_***A few Years Later***_

_**Sasuke was now officially eighty eight years old and he had been lonely over the past years. He sat quietly on his porch and thought about all the good times him and his wife had back when they were younger and how they always fought and raced to see who was the best. In fact it was kind of idiotic, that was new and uchiha being idiotic? Wow.**_

"_**You're Dobe" said Sasuke before his breathing stopped and his head fell over to the side. A small boy went on the porch to get his ball and expected Sasuke to yell at him but he didn't and realized that the old man was dead! The boy called nine one one and the ambulance arrived checking Sasuke for a heart-beat but nothing moved. That day Uchiha Sasuke was officially pronounced dead, where he was buried next to his wife Uzumaki Naruto joining her in the after life.**_


End file.
